


“How much of that did you hear?”

by em_the_gem



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, alec has a wandering mind, magnus has amazing hearing, sleepy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: a dialogue prompt as prompted by the sentence “How much of that did you hear?”





	“How much of that did you hear?”

He wasn’t sure what was keeping him awake. His date night with Magnus had been enough to take his mind off of things, and having him sleeping by his side was enough to stop his mind from wandering to the unfinished reports on his desk.

Magnus’ heavy breathing and the muted sounds of the late night trafic were the only sounds at this hour of the night, and the warmth of his breath on his neck was a welcoming feeling. Lying on his back he stared up at the ceiling, watching as the lights from the lampposts outside spilled in and colored the room dark orange. Magnus was laying sideways next to him, his chest pressed against Alec’s arm and one arm draped across his torso rising and falling with every in- and outtake of breath Alec took.

It was frustrating not knowing what kept him awake. When he was younger, Maryse would often ask him if something was bothering him, if he was worried about something. When he was younger and before he met Magnus, that had been the case. But ever since moving in with Magnus a year ago, that was hardly the case anymore. However, recently there had been thoughts and words going through mind when the world relaxed and went to sleep. Thoughts of how Magnus’ hands always seemed to be warm and caring. Thoughts of how Magnus’ rings always seemed to catch on Alec’s hair when Magnus’ hands would run through. Thoughts of how he never wanted to let go. Thoughts of -

“Marriage.” The word felt strange rolling off his tongue in the quiet room. He felt his cheeks flush and his heart speed up at the thought of being _married to Magnus Bane._

“Alec Bane.” The composition af those two names feels strange not only in his mouth but also in his heart and soul. Despite the history that goes with the name, he’s proud to be a Lightwood.

“Lightwood-Bane.” The word didn’t feel strange like the others had. It felt like something clicked and it felt like a puzzlepiece falling into place completing the motif. It felt right and it felt comfortable and it felt like _home_.

“Who are you talking to?” The muffled sound of Magnus’ raspy and sleepdrunken voice made Alec freeze. He’d been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Magnus moving next to him. He snapped his head in Magnus’ direction and felt his mouth go dry as he was met with unglamoured eyes.

“How much of that did you hear?” Alec asked as Magnus turned around to lie on the other side. He reached back and grapped at Alec to make him follow.

“Enough to know this isn’t a conversation to be had at two in the morning, my love.” And with Magnus’ back against his chest, and the echo of Magnus’ racing heartbeat matching his own, he finally fell asleep with only a single thought on his mind.

_Magnus Lightwood-Bane_

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
